


【坂长】动物性

by yhxyssp



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: “只吃白米实在太口干了。想向サカモトくん借点酱汁呢……”
Relationships: Nagano Hiroshi/Sakamoto Masayuki





	【坂长】动物性

**Author's Note:**

> 为了避免可能的风险用数字代替人名。对话中出现的称呼则用了片假名。

“干什——还回来！”

1想要去追捕，但景区的动物各个人精似的，抢走他们的餐点一瞬间就消失在了茂林里。一阵兵荒马乱的驱赶之后只剩下了2手里的一盒白米饭。难得的约会远足，看来免不了要饿肚子了。

“怎么回事嘛！”1还有些惊魂未定。他愤愤坐在林间的巨石上，翻着空荡荡的背包发牢骚，“原本还觉得这些小混蛋挺可爱的……”

“往好处想，至少我们还有一盒米饭。”2耸耸肩，打开透明的塑料餐盒盖，却只是苦着脸，完全没有要吃的意向。午后的阳光从高大笔挺的树隙穿过，这一带人迹罕至，最近的服务区也要步行两小时以上。1又叹了口气：“昨晚准备了好久的……”

“就当作是给动物朋友们尝尝手艺啦。”2在他身边坐下，笑着劝道，“不过，只吃白米实在太口干了。想向サカモトくん借点酱汁呢……”

“已经没有酱汁了吧……”1又走流程似地翻了一遍背包，确实是空空见底，“都被抢走了……”

“诶……”2不置可否地拖着长音，“应该有的吧？”

“没有啦。”

“不对。”2突然转过头，直直看向1，“有的哦。”

1有些恼火起来。“都说没有了，难道我还会藏着不成？不然你自己来找嘛！”

他将背包一把推给2，2却完全不接手，只是保持着似有深意的微笑持续看向1，直看得他心里发毛。对视了一阵子他才回过神来。“咦……刚才那个是，黄段子？”

“我是认真的哦。”2笑道。“——帮我拿好。”

他起身来到1面前，把饭盒塞给他。又弯腰拾起草地上铺开的野餐垫，对叠几次铺在1双脚之间，扶着1的膝盖缓缓跪坐在垫上，伸手去解他的腰带。“可以吧？”

他这样问着，却完全没有留下拒绝的空间，只是一鼓作气地解开裤子，把1尚未勃起的阴茎连同睾丸一起从内裤中拿出来。暴露在外的凉意让1打了个哆嗦，但贴近2的脸颊，又隐约感觉到恋人身上若有似无的暖意。

2用手揉捏那块软肉，恰到好处的刺激让1的血液不断下涌，阴茎渐渐膨胀硬起来。“变大了呢。”

1拘谨地看看周围。他压抑地喘着气，上身稍微蜷起来。“不会有人经过吧……”

2无意回答，他捏住那根已经完全立直的肉棒，用脸颊蹭蹭，然后伸出舌头舔了上去。温软湿热的触感从根部蔓延到柱身，1舒适地叹了口气。2的左手搭在1膝头，他便腾出一只手覆在其上。2翻转手心，两只手自然地握在一起。

2用手指捏住阴茎的前端，歪起头横向吮吸恋人的性器。嘴唇压过柱身凸起的血管，又用牙齿刮蹭着表皮玩弄，直引得1忍不住嘶嘶吸气。他难耐地调整坐姿，本能的冲动从身体深处涌起。

2抬眼冲他笑。“米饭，仔细拿好哦。”

米饭……1这才注意到，自己已然被恋人的左手和这小饭盒巧妙地禁锢了起来。他腾不出手来抚摸2的脸颊、或是调整节奏，只能任凭对方掌控进度，好心地给予他所渴求的刺激……或者不给。他仰起头缓缓地吐气，认命地接受这点已经成为惯常的小情趣。

“这算是惩罚吗？罚我搞丢了食物……”

“咦？”2故作惊讶地抬起头，完全丢开那根撩拨到半途的阴茎，“サカモトくん觉得这是惩罚吗？”

“没有没有怎么会呢……”1连忙摇头赔笑，无奈地捏捏2的手心算作求饶，“就拜托你救我啦，ヒロちゃん。”

2这才低下头，转向眼前的“工作”。他用手指在冠状沟处揉弄，啜吻探出头的前端。舌头灵活地探进包皮的缝隙里，反复刷过敏感的龟头，每当碰及尿道口总能让1微微颤抖，从胸腔溢出短促低哑的哼鸣。

连绵的快感让人飘忽。几分钟前的懊丧、以及身处自然环境下的拘谨，于他而言逐渐变得模糊了。好舒服……他早知道的，自己的恋人温柔又体贴，虽然偶尔坏心但总是有分寸。有小鸟落在1身边啄食地上的草籽，似乎他心底动物性的那一面也逐渐被释放出来。像这样与心爱的人一起在阳光下，与动物并无二致，只是在交配而已……

“哎呀——”2又一次吐出了1的阴茎。他戳戳已经涨得饱满、沉甸甸的睾丸，又似不经意地撩起耳边的头发，“前液流了好多出来，真是色……”

射精的需求让1下身发痛。“疼疼疼……不要作弄我了嘛。”

2愉悦地抬眼。“那要怎么办呢，サカモトくん？”

“我想射。”1看着2的眼睛认真答道，“让我射吧，ヒロシ。”

2ふふふ地笑出了声。“好。”

说完，他终于张口含住了1勃勃跳动的性器，用力将它送向喉间。有力的舌头顶着肉棒压向深处的软颚，紧实湿热的包裹仿佛要把他的精液榨出来一般。1忍不住向后仰起头，下意识地握紧了2的手。

“啊——好舒服……好厉害！已经……再一点就……”

2也有力地回握，二人的手紧紧地牵在一起了。他大幅度地吞下1濒临极限的肉棒，手指也飞快揉搓着露在外面的部分，刺激到恋人的每一处敏感点。1闭上了眼，白光逐渐在他眼前汇聚起来。

“唔……不行，要射了——啊，射了——”

他的腹肌一阵紧绷，精液从马眼射出，一滴不剩地射进2闭合的口腔里。高潮来得又强又久，他在余韵中睁开眼，低头看向腿间的恋人。2的喉结上下滑动，咽下了大部分精液。又吐出1的性器，微笑着撒娇似的冲他张开嘴。些许粘稠的白液还挂在他的舌尖，或是被射过的阴茎退出时蹭在脸上。

“啊〜”

1懵了几秒，速又回过神来。他盛起一勺白米，投喂进2的嘴里。2满意地闭上嘴，嚼一嚼吃掉了。

“呼……”1放下饭盒，长舒一口气。他从衣兜里拿出面纸，为2擦掉唇边的浊液。两个人各自收拾整齐，并肩在石头上坐下。1又打趣道：“……吃饱了吗？”

2嗤嗤笑起来，自嘲方才的胡闹：“……怎么可能嘛。肚子还饿着呢。”

两人靠在一起，享受短暂的慵懒倦意。“再忍耐一下吧，等走出这片买些好吃的去。”

“好。”

END


End file.
